The fluid flowpath of water analyzers, such as the Sievers 900 Laboratory Total Organic Carbon (TOC) Analyzer or CheckPoint Portable/On-Line TOC Sensor from GE Analytical Instruments of Boulder, Colo., have small passages that can become clogged. Accordingly, a need exists for reporting the status of the flowpath of a water analyzer. The present invention addresses this need.